


Зачеркни вчерашний день и выброси календарь

by Luchenza



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:50:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchenza/pseuds/Luchenza
Summary: Ньют ожидал от этой поездки в Египет совсем другого.





	Зачеркни вчерашний день и выброси календарь

**Author's Note:**

> Текст является продолжением мини [«Ещё один неудачный день»](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13496008).

Ньют положил документ на стол и принялся ждать. Тощий колдун, сидящий перед ним, всё переговаривался через перегородку с коллегой, а записки то и дело порхали туда-сюда; срочные иногда развивали едва ли не ястребиную скорость, и Ньюту в итоге пришлось вытаскивать одну из них, запутавшуюся у него в волосах. Та истерично трепетала бумажными крыльями, пойманная за хвост.

— День добрый. Чем вам помочь? — наконец услышал Ньют.

Он поспешно обернулся.

— Нужно разрешение на экспедицию. Египет.

— А в чём проблема? — Волшебник спешно нацепил очки и принялся проглядывать лист.

— Закрыли свободный въезд из-за массовой ловли фениксов.

— А-а-а, точно. Ну подождите минуту.

Черкнув пару строк на крыле бумажной птицы, чиновник министерства бросил её не глядя в сторону двери.

— Вы, надеюсь, не за фениксами туда едете? — хмыкнул он.

— О, что вы, — поспешно ответил Ньют, стараясь придать голосу необходимой искренности.

На самом-то деле он ехал в Египет именно из-за них. Только вот ловить их или нет — он решить ещё не успел. Фениксы пока не находились на грани исчезновения, но, насколько Ньюту было известно, осталось их немного. Поездку за ними он откладывал напоследок: фениксов и найти было затруднительно, и сведения об этих волшебных созданиях всё-таки имелись. В отличие, например, от нунду, которого в Африке могли описать лишь невразумительным «как леопард, только ужасный».

«И вовсе он не ужасный, — подумал Ньют. — Очень любит гоняться за кисточкой на хвосте».

Теперь очередь дошла и до фениксов.

— Так-с, вот и ответ, — сказал колдун за столом, ловя подлетевшую записку. — Похоже, вам нужно будет внести себя в список. Подойдите во-он к тому столу, у окна.

Ньют обречённо поплёлся в указанном направлении, гадая, когда же закончится эта бюрократическая волокита. В кармане его пальто уже лежало с десяток разрешений и справок, и каждый раз, когда казалось, что конец близок, появлялось новое затруднение; Ньюту уже хотелось плюнуть на всё и улететь в Египет на ковре-самолёте, пока на их производство не успели наложить запрет.

— Здравствуйте, Криспин, — вдруг раздался сзади знакомый звучный голос. — Не стал посылать записку, хотелось прогуляться пешком. Не поможете ли с одним затруднением…

Ньют обернулся, подавив в себе порыв быстро отойти куда-нибудь в тень. Любые трудности лучше встречать лицом к лицу.

Дамблдор пока не видел его, поглощённый беседой с тем самым тощим колдуном. В Министерстве он был одет немногим более скромно, чем обычно, одна лишь деталь изменилась в его облике: Дамблдор обзавёлся очками-половинками, ухитряясь выглядеть в них ещё экстравагантнее, чем раньше. Ньют бы не удивился, если бы зрение у Дамблдора на самом деле было отличным.

Он так бы и стоял, разглядывая бывшего учителя, но тут Криспин махнул рукой в сторону Ньюта, что-то поясняя; взгляд Дамблдора невольно последовал за этим жестом. Если в лице Дамблдора и промелькнуло что-то при виде Ньюта, то он всё равно бы не смог заметить, стоя слишком далеко.

— Рад тебя видеть, — доброжелательно сказал Дамблдор, подходя и пожимая Ньюту руку. Тот понадеялся, что прервал рукопожатие не слишком быстро. — Пытаешься попасть в Египет?

— Да, — был лаконичный ответ.

Дамблдор кивнул — скорее своим мыслям, чем Ньюту — и пошёл обратно к двери. На ходу он бросил тощему:

— Криспин, я ручаюсь за него. К тому же, уверен, на руках у мистера Скамандера уже есть все документы.

— Вы ведь знаете, стандартная процедура, — крикнул Криспин, но Дамблдор уже ушёл. Вздохнув, колдун опять подозвал Ньюта.

— Так, расписались? Где остальные разрешения?

Ньют, внутренне ликуя, вывалил из кармана все скопившиеся у него бумаги. Египет наконец-то замаячил впереди, и Дамблдора, к счастью, там точно не будет.

*

В долгой очереди на посадку Ньют со скуки рассматривал лайнер, на котором ему предстояло плыть. «Королева Виктория» было написано ярко-красными буквами на серебристом борту. Чёрные пароходные трубы взмывали ввысь, слабо выделяясь на фоне тёмного, набухшего дождём неба.

Оказавшись в своей каюте, Ньют первым делом проверил чемодан. В Египте придётся как-то его спрятать от местных магов, но над этим он ещё успеет поразмыслить.

— Главное, чтобы ты, дружище, был здоров, — шепнул Ньют одному из окками. Тот пискнул и почесал хвостом хохолок на голове: у него завелись банальные немагические блохи.

Когда гудок оповестил об отправлении, Ньют вышел с чемоданом на палубу, всю сплошь забитую людьми. Кто-то громко прощался, женщина слева в шляпке кричала последние наставления мужу, дети радостно вопили и носились вокруг. Шум стоял невообразимый.

Тут Ньют почувствовал движение справа: некто встал рядом и вздохнул, облокотившись на поручень. Герб на перстне показался Ньюту смутно знакомым, а потом он вспомнил.

Ну что за неудача.

— День добрый, — сказал Дамблдор. — Попутчики, а?

Ньют не ответил. Они помолчали.

— Чёртова конференция, — снова донеслось справа. — Ты в курсе последних новостей?

Ньют помотал головой.

— Нет, не успел прочитать свежий «Пророк».

— Гриндевальд хозяйничает в Египте, — мрачно сообщил Дамблдор. Ньют впервые за сегодняшний день посмотрел на него: тот выглядел невыспавшимся. — Его видели недалеко от Луксора с кем-то из сторонников. Что он там делает — непонятно. Пока, полагаю, просто наводит страху на местных магов.

— А почему туда отправили вас?

Дамблдор невесело усмехнулся.

— Потому что знают, что только я ему соперник. Но я понятия не имею, чем тут поможет конференция.

Снова повисла пауза.

— Будь проклят тот день, когда я решил делать карьеру в Министерстве, — проворчал Дамблдор. — Дети теперь почти постоянно без должного присмотра. Каждый раз, когда я возвращаюсь в Хогвартс слишком поздно, мне сообщают, что весь Гриффиндор снова стоял на ушах. И ведь что с них взять. Сам таким был.

Ньют недоверчиво хмыкнул.

— Думаешь, только ты в Запретный лес бегал? Мы с друзьями ещё огневиски из Хогсмида таскали. — Дамблдор зажмурился от воспоминаний. — Старостой, правда, уже особо не побегаешь.

Народ вокруг поредел, стало тише. Ветер усилился, но холодно не было. Ньют на всякий случай проверил чемодан, плотно ли тот закрыт. От сквозняка мог бы простудиться… да кто угодно из его подопечных.

— Как планируешь пронести? — кивнул Дамблдор на чемодан. — В Александрии с сегодняшнего дня будут зверствовать ещё сильнее. Гриндевальд — это не охота за фениксами.

— Пока не знаю, — сказал Ньют. — Посмотрю по ситуации.

Разговор начал его тяготить, и Ньют стал рассматривать свои руки на поручне; рядом были руки Дамблдора, и его локоть почти касался Ньюта.

Дамблдор кинул на того внимательный взгляд.

— Я помогу, — проговорил он.

Ньют поднял брови.

— Не стоит, Альбус.

— Стоит, и больше не возражай. Две головы лучше одной.

Ньют улыбнулся.

— А рунеспур бы сказал, что три лучше двух, — и он пояснил, заметив недоумение на лице Дамблдора: — африканская трёхголовая змея.

— О, век живи — век учись. — Дамблдор отошёл от борта. — Ну, не буду тебя больше тревожить. Приятного путешествия.

Ньют кивнул и обратил взгляд на расстилающийся перед ним бескрайний океан, игнорируя желание обернуться и посмотреть на уходящего Дамблдора.

Что ж, главное сейчас — вынести это плавание. А потом их пути опять разойдутся. С непонятным сожалением Ньют подумал, что всё-таки хотел бы показать содержимое своего чемодана Дамблдору, но, видимо, уже не сложится.

Спустя пару минут Ньют покинул палубу и решительно развернул карту Египта на столе в своей крошечной каюте: пришло время выбирать маршрут.

*

Они столкнулись за завтраком.

Ньют, сбежав от многолюдности столовой, отправился на палубу, держа под мышкой сандвичи в оберточной бумаге. И там на скамье обнаружил Дамблдора, уткнувшего нос в книгу. Очки, что интересно, лежали рядом, на светлом пиджаке.

Дамблдор был настолько поглощён чтением, что даже не заметил Ньюта, и тот не стал привлекать его внимание. Сев рядом и развернув сандвичи, Ньют приступил к завтраку, немного жалея, что с собой у него не было книг — разве что собственные записки из путешествий. Поэтому он ел и осматривал палубу, на которую уже начали выходить иные ранние пташки. Ньют начал мысленно сравнивать прогуливающихся пассажиров с магическими животными: вон та полненькая дама, идущая вперевалочку, вылитый диринар; а тот жутковатый лысый парень похож на эрклинга. А вот Дамблдор…

Здесь Ньют застопорился и скосил взгляд, чтобы рассматривать не слишком уж явно. Сегодня Дамблдор выглядел гораздо лучше, чем вчера, и был своеобразно красив — особенно сейчас, в лучах весеннего солнца. Никаких ассоциаций в голову по-прежнему не приходило, и, зашуршав бумагой, Ньют откусил от сандвича. Дамблдор, отвлёкшийся на этот звук, поднял взгляд от книги.

— Ньют! — воскликнул он. — А я тебя и не заметил.

— Очень интересно? — кивнул тот на книгу, привычно пропуская нелюбимые им приветствия.

— Невероятно. — Дамблдор показал Ньюту обложку. Он думал там увидеть какое-нибудь мудрёное или скучное название вроде «Практические приложения истории Британских островов» или «Статистический анализ использования непростительных заклятий в войнах с гоблинами», но на обложке значилось лаконичное «Агата Кристи».

— Не думал, что вы фанат детективов.

— Ты меня расстроил этим замечанием. Я надеялся, что меня сложно вписать в какой-либо типаж. Разве я кажусь предсказуемым?

— Вы… думаю, вы вроде мудреца, просто их привыкли представлять более старыми, с длинной седой бородой.

Дамблдор улыбнулся.

— Спасибо за невольный комплимент моему уму. Пожалуй, и впрямь стоит обзавестись в будущем длинной седой бородой. А вот ты, по-моему, ни в какие типажи не вписываешься. Ты сложнее этого.

— Не знаю, со стороны себя не вижу, — пожал плечами Ньют, снова принимаясь за сандвич.

— Просто поверь. — И Дамблдор мягко вынул книгу из свободной руки Ньюта, снова открывая на загнутой уголком странице.

Ньют запоздало понял, что Дамблдор слегка флиртовал. Так и подмывало спросить «Почему?», как его спрашивал сам Дамблдор в их прошлую встречу. Казалось, тогда всё было решено, но вот они снова рядом, сидят на скамье, и в неопределённой улыбке Дамблдора такая внутренняя теплота, что Ньюту кажется: не в книге здесь дело.

Когда разум подсказывает «Беги!», Ньют считает, что лучше прислушаться. Поэтому спустя всего пару минут он уже был в своём чемодане, бездумно бросал гранулы лунтелятам и привычно разговаривал то ли с ними, то ли сам с собой.

— Эй, дружище, осторожнее, — фыркнул он, поглаживая телёнка, норовившего запрыгнуть к нему на руки. — Я тебя не удержу. И не жуй, пожалуйста, мои брюки — честное слово, они невкусные. Жаль, что нельзя решить все проблемы, просто приходя к вам, но вы, ребята, помогаете… справиться, как-то так. Ума не приложу, что бы я без вас делал.

Ньют сел на холм, обозревая сверху своё стадо. Чуть дальше была видна занавесь, из-за которой опять показался любопытный окками из последнего подросшего выводка.

— Глэдис! — крикнул Ньют и угрожающе шикнул. Окками обиженно раздул хохолок и юркнул обратно к братьям и сёстрам. Лунтелята лениво чавкали под холмом, и этот звук усыплял. Ньют лёг прямо на траву, глядя на заколдованный потолок чемодана, и думал… Думал, что можно было бы попросить Дамблдора немного растянуть здесь пятое измерение, потому что у Ньюта уже не получалось, но просить он ни за что не будет, нет. Ещё думал о золотистых фениксах на фоне синего неба и жалел, что рисует посредственно: уж больно красиво это выглядело в его воображении.

Ньют поднялся наверх только к ужину, когда голод стал совсем уже нестерпимым. Пришлось сесть за стол и поесть по-человечески: на одних сандвичах не проживёшь. Едва он поднёс ложку ко рту, как на соседний стул опустился Дамблдор.

— Я тебя везде искал, — проговорил он взволнованно, тоже не утруждая себя приветствиями. — Мне прислали сову… Нам стоит поговорить наедине.

Ньют печально посмотрел на неначатый суп.

— Хорошо, — сказал он и последовал за Дамблдором. Тот шёл очень быстро и направлялся в незнакомую Ньюту часть лайнера.

— Заходи, — пригласил Дамблдор, открывая одну из дверей. По-видимому, это была его каюта, чуть более просторная, чем у Ньюта. Вокруг — ни одной личной вещи, кроме книги Агаты Кристи, да ещё чемодан выглядывал из-под кровати. Ньют сел на единственный стул, наблюдая, как Дамблдор мерит шагами каюту, явно встревоженный, а потом, словно опомнившись, беззвучно накладывает на дверь и комнату заклинания.

— Теперь нас не подслушают. Итак, похоже, Гриндевальд устроил в Египте беспорядки едва ли не нью-йоркского размаха. Меня пугает, что у этого выступления нет какой-то видимой цели, но подозреваю, что Гриндевальду нужно было выманить меня.

— Вас? — вырвалось у Ньюта изумлённое восклицание. — Вас-то почему, вы же главный его противник.

— Свои соображения на этот счёт я пока высказывать не буду, — уклончиво ответил Дамблдор, и что-то в его голосе не понравилось Ньюту. — Но для тебя здесь вот какие последствия. Сейчас порт будет закрыт для всех магов, кроме, разумеется, меня, ведь я имею специальное приглашение. Таким образом, нам придётся сбежать, как только лайнер прибудет в Александрию.

— _Нам?_ Сбежать?

В глазах Дамблдора появились искорки азарта.

— Ты же хочешь изучить фениксов. Неужели сдашься?

Ньют поднял брови и невольно улыбнулся.

— Вы меня подначиваете нарушить правила?

— А почему нет, я же гриффиндорец. Если бы я постоянно соблюдал правила, то не открыл бы способ превращения ртути в серебро, уж извини за нескромность. Ну так что, партнёры в преступлении?

Он протянул руку, и Ньют без промедления её пожал. Большой палец Дамблдора гладящим движением прошёлся по тыльной стороне ладони Ньюта.

— Партнёры в преступлении, — согласился он, едва сдержав нервную дрожь.

*

Когда лайнер причалил к берегу и пассажиры столпились у трапа, Ньют прибился к ожидающим и посмотрел на Дамблдора. Тот кивнул и встал в образовавшуюся очередь.

«Чем меньше мы будем использовать магию, тем лучше, — говорил Дамблдор, в задумчивости выставляя перед тарелкой заслон из сахарницы, солонки и салфетницы. — Магию легко засечь».

«Но нам нужно будет отвести глаза. — Ньют вертел в руках две зубочистки, изображающие их с Дамблдором. — Мне кажется, что можно…»

Итоговый план был прост, как всё гениальное.

Когда спустили трап, Ньют влился в толпу и завернул вместе с людьми к магловскому пункту досмотра. Краем глаза он заметил пару волшебников, всматривающихся в прибывших. Это был переломный момент.

«Сохраните её», — сказал Ньют, передавая палочку в руки Дамблдора. Тот осторожно взял её и спрятал во внутренний карман пиджака.

Волшебные палочки.

Иные думают, что сама по себе палочка ничего не стоит без волшебника, владеющего ей. Но у каждой есть своя собственная сила, которую натренированные мракоборцы могут уловить. Без палочки маг — особенно не слишком сильный — ещё не магл, но уже близок к нему. Ньют понимал, что его магические способности теряются на фоне силы Дамблдора, особенно если у того будет две палочки.

— Извините, — донёсся издалека знакомый голос, — но у меня есть разрешение. Ах, где же оно… Я уверен, что было в этом кармане…

Ньют ускорил шаг.

— Было зарегистрировано два мага, — услышал он, пройдя слишком близко от волшебника в магловской одежде. — Где второй?

Задыхаясь от бега, Ньют протиснулся к выходу и огляделся. Солнце било прямо в глаза, он сощурился, крепко сжав чемодан в руке. Люди выходили из здания порта, переговариваясь, и единый поток разделялся на группки, расходящиеся в разные стороны.

— Пойдём, — услышал он краткое и почувствовал железную хватку Дамблдора на предплечье, как тогда в Хогсмиде. Что-то подсказало Ньюту в его голосе, что нужно спешить.

Они завернули за угол и пошли по одной из улиц, лучами расходящихся от порта. Дамблдор озирался, как будто искал что-то. Вокруг возвышались пальмы, прогуливались люди с кожей самых разных цветов. В пиджаке уже было нестерпимо жарко, и Ньют стёр пот со лба.

— Ищут второго мага? — тихо спросил он.

— Да, — кивнул Дамблдор. — Не оглядывайся.

С улицы они завернули в уютный переулок с явно частными домами, потом ещё в один, пока не вышли снова к дороге. Перейдя её, они оказались, на первый взгляд, в тупике между двумя строящимися многоэтажками, окружёнными забором, но Дамблдор быстро обнаружил проход.

— Я гулял по Александрии однажды, но здесь всё немного изменилось, — пояснил он рассеянно. — Мерлинова борода, где же вокзал…

Паровозный гудок подсказал им, куда идти. Они влетели в вагон едва ли не первого попавшегося поезда, и, к их удаче, он отправлялся в Каир. Сев в купе и переводя дыхание, Ньют следил за Дамблдором, бормочущим заклинания вполголоса. Наконец сел и он.

— Ах да. — Он отдал палочку Ньюту. Тот поспешно спрятал её. — Неплохо вышло, а?

— Да… — протянул Ньют. Он никак не мог сформулировать то, что его беспокоило, но Дамблдор и так понял.

— Никаких серьёзных последствий в Англии не будет, разве что въезд в Египет закроют. Наши законы ещё во многом несовершенны, но сейчас тебе это играет на руку.

— Вы легилимент, — вздохнул Ньют, но Дамблдор лишь улыбнулся.

— До Каира ехать пару часов, а уж сойти ли там или ехать дальше — решать тебе, — сказал он, облокачиваясь на стенку и доставая из чемодана всё ту же книгу. — Интересно, что сейчас в Хогвартсе, — пробормотал он.

Вопрос явно был риторическим, и Ньют оставил его без ответа. Посомневавшись с минуту, он решительно открыл чемодан и ощутил на себе взгляд Дамблдора. В голове Ньюта теснились мысли и вопросы, перебивая друг друга. Будет ли ему интересно? Стоит ли вообще оставлять чемодан без присмотра?

— Альбус, — начал Ньют, — вы хотите?..

— С преогромным удовольствием! — заверил он, и голос его был полон неподдельного энтузиазма.

— Тогда… тогда пойдёмте. — Ньют забрался с ногами в чемодан. — И закройте за собой крышку, пожалуйста.

*

Дамблдор был благодарным слушателем.

Он задавал правильные вопросы, и потому ему было так приятно рассказывать о втором издании своей книги, гораздо более расширенном, и о тех волшебных существах, которых не получалось пока заиметь. Ньют признался, что всегда хотел себе низзла или даже нескольких, и посетовал на сложность получения лицензии.

— У меня есть существа и поопаснее, а это почти что коты, — возмущался Ньют, размахивая руками. — С почти что обычным кошачьим обликом. Подумаешь, кисточка! Кто угодно может выстричь кисточку на хвосте.

Он сердито бросил жилетку на потёртое кресло и начал распределять по вёдрам еду для питомцев. На Дамблдора он не смотрел, но чувствовал на себе его внимание — оно щекотало спину, ощущалось в затылке, и Ньют передёрнул плечами, чтобы избавиться от почти материальных прикосновений этого взгляда.

— Поможете? — спросил он через плечо.

— Конечно, — отозвался Дамблдор, тоже снимая жилет.

Ньют деловито кивнул.

— Тогда возьмите вот эти вёдра… да. Спасибо.

— Не за что, Ньют.

Ньют не мог себе не признаться: ему нравилось, как Дамблдор произносил его имя своим мягким, приятным голосом. К тому же сейчас он говорил как-то… особенно тихо, особенно интимно.

И поэтому Ньют по-прежнему не мог на него смотреть и решительно ушёл вперёд, к взрывопотаму.

— Это моя единственная самка, — пояснял он, вытряхивая содержимое ведра на траву. — Что было, когда она сбежала в Нью-Йорке… Надеюсь, в Центральном парке быстро восстановили ворота. Больше такого не повторится, конечно же, я усилил защиту, — сказал он.

Дамблдор сзади задумчиво похмыкал.

— Тебе помочь с заклинаниями? — спросил он напрямик.

Пришлось повернуться к нему лицом. Дамблдор закатывал рукава рубашки, в ладони — волшебная палочка.

— Ты хорош с животными, а я — с магией, — сказал он весело. — Ну, что сделать? — поинтересовался он, поднимая палочкой вёдра и заставляя их следовать за собой.

Ньюту оставалось только показывать. Они обошли кругом все зоны чемодана, едва ли не в каждой находя магические бреши. Потом Дамблдор без усилий расширил пространство, вызвав у Ньюта лёгкий укол зависти.

Колдовал Дамблдор изумительно красиво, словно бы без малейших усилий. Ньют не мог оторваться от его рук, обнажённых до локтя, от палочки, выписывающей в воздухе удивительные узоры. Всю магию Дамблдор творил молча, с полузакрытыми глазами, и завороженный зрелищем Ньют почувствовал, что если сейчас не отвернётся, то скоро ему станет очень, очень неловко.

Он присел рядом с гнездом окками, рассматривая отражение магических искр на серебряных скорлупках.

— Ты в порядке? — услышал он голос сверху, и Дамблдор опустился рядом, опёршись на его плечо.

«Не убирайте руку», — хотелось сказать Ньюту, но он молчал, однако же рука осталась на месте, разве что спустилась чуть ниже по предплечью.

Ньют посмотрел Дамблдору в глаза.

— Поедемте за фениксами, — сказал он.

Дамблдор явно растерялся, но быстро пришёл в себя.

— Это очень неожиданное предложение, Ньют.

— Вам ведь не нужна эта конференция.

— Да, — согласился он, — не нужна. Вернее сказать, я не вижу в ней смысла. Итак, ты предлагаешь мне хорошую компанию, приключение и возможность сделать что-то полезное для магозоологии. Да-а, выбор сложный. — Глаза Дамблдора смеялись.

— Вы не против? — удивился Ньют, не ожидавший согласия, тем более такого быстрого.

— Я только за.

Ньют поднялся, отряхнул брюки и снова взял вёдра. «Надо же, — подумал он, — сверху вниз на Дамблдора смотреть гораздо проще».

— Сегодня вы соглашаетесь на все мои просьбы, — сказал Ньют, не давая себе времени передумать. — Но как же избавление от Гриндевальда?.. Он ведь _вас_ ищет.

Они долго смотрели друг на друга, и в этот раз Дамблдор отвёл взгляд.

— Умеешь ты задавать неудобные вопросы.

Ньют продолжал ждать.

— Можно ли мне ответить на него позднее?

— Хорошо, — сказал Ньют растерянно, потому что сейчас в лице Дамблдора было что-то, сводившее на нет желание продолжать расспросы.

— Я отвечу, — проговорил тот, — просто… как бы сказать… сейчас не то время. Ни для тебя, ни для меня, — закончил он загадочно и поднялся. — Так, что ещё здесь нужно сделать?

Ньют отвечал машинально, продолжая раздумывать над словами Дамблдора, и они продолжили обход чемодана.

*

Каир они лишь проводили взглядом, и поезд двинулся дальше по стране. Ньют рассматривал карту, разложив её на столике.

— Нам нужно продолжать ехать вдоль Нила, — сказал он, водя пальцем по зелёной зоне у речных берегов. — Фениксы предпочитают гнездиться в горах, но охотники заставляют их переселяться к рекам. Последний раз феникса видели где-то у Эль-Фашн, и это довольно недалеко, ещё часа полтора. Сойдём там, Альбус? Альбус?..

Дамблдор задремал, прислонив голову к стенке поезда, и Ньют стал рассматривать его, подперев подбородок ладонью. Мысли медленно и лениво ползали в голове, как флоббер-черви, духота навевала сонливость. Ньют попытался вспомнить… Когда он учился, Дамблдор едва начал преподавать, и это всё-таки иногда было заметно, хоть он и всегда ухитрялся ладить с самыми разными детьми. Он беседовал и с Ньютом — ещё до того… происшествия на последнем курсе. Ньюту одно время даже казалось, что он под особым наблюдением, словно какой-то хулиган. Из-за этого его отношение к Дамблдору недолго было слегка враждебным, и только позже Ньют понял, насколько был неправ.

«Ну, — подумал он, — в детстве мы не всегда справедливы по отношению к взрослым».

Очки-половинки на носу Дамблдора съехали набок, и Ньют, поколебавшись мгновение, осторожно приблизился и начал снимать их, но ненароком задел висок пальцами. Дамблдор тут же проснулся и дёрнулся, так что Ньют чуть не заехал очками ему в глаз.

— Ньют!.. — хрипло воскликнул Дамблдор и прокашлялся. — Не стоит, — сказал он уже мягче, вынимая очки из рук.

— Извините, сэр.

— Я тебе давно не «сэр». Всё нормально. — Он выпрямился, выгибая спину и потирая поясницу. — Терпеть не могу спать на жёстком, лучше уж не спать вовсе. Итак, кажется, я пропустил все твои пояснения. Не повторишь ли?

Ньют снова уткнулся в карту.

— Я решил сойти в Эль-Фашн, где последний раз видели феникса в низовьях Нила. Больше никаких зацепок всё равно нет.

— Хорошо, — покладисто сказал Дамблдор. — Эту часть я полностью доверяю тебе.

Некоторое время они ехали молча, смотря в окно. Виды, расстилающиеся перед ними, поражали воображение, но Ньют многое повидал за свою жизнь и потому улыбался песчаным равнинам и буйной зелени как старым друзьям, а вот удивление Дамблдора явно читалось на его лице.

Воспоминания не давали покоя Ньюту, и он тихо кашлянул, привлекая внимание.

— Хм? — отозвался Дамблдор рассеянно и вдруг резко приник к окну. — Шляпа Мерлина, ты видел этот цветок сейчас? Поразительно!

— Я всё думаю… — начал Ньют. — Помните, в Хогвартсе я постоянно одно время на вас натыкался…

— А. — Дамблдор слегка нахмурился. — Да, тебе это ужасно не нравилось. — Его глаза весело сверкнули.

— Мне казалось, вы за мной следите. Зачем?

— Следил? Ну, в какой-то степени, может… — ответил он. — И в итоге всё равно не уследил. Но зачем ворошить дела давно минувших дней?

Это явно было сигналом к окончанию разговора, и Ньют отвернулся к окну, чувствуя некоторое разочарование.

Эль-Фашн совсем не походил на Александрию или Каир. Он выглядел провинциально и совсем не по-туристски. На улицах, явно образованных стихийно, а не по замыслу градостроителя, стояли одинаковые некрашеные дома из песчаника, меж рядами маленького рынка ходили женщины с высокими корзинами на головах, торговцы фруктами громко кричали что-то на своём языке.

— Да, мы плохо вписываемся в эту обстановку в наших костюмах, — сказал Дамблдор, с интересом осматриваясь.

— Поэтому я оставил пиджак и жилет в чемодане, — рассеянно произнёс Ньют, глядя на карту. — Вам бы тоже стоило. В город нам всё равно не нужно, мы должны идти в сторону от него, к Нилу. Только надо бы купить что-то из провизии…

— Оставь это мне, — предложил Дамблдор и подошёл к лоткам уличных торговцев. Ньют пытался понять, как же Дамблдор ведёт дискуссию, но ничего не смог расслышать или увидеть: обзор ему закрыли многочисленные верблюды, степенно шагающие вдоль дороги, и слышно было только, как копыта глухо стучат по пыльной земле.

Дамблдор, впрочем, скоро вернулся.

— Сторговался на мои магловские часы, — сказал он весело, держа под мышкой большой пакет. — Всё равно они только для маскировки. — И он вынул из пакета крупный персик.

Пока они спускались к Нилу, стало прохладнее: надвигался вечер. Город остался позади и маячил, если обернуться, смутным пыльным миражом. Деревья становились гуще, а трава — выше. Ньют шёл первым, местами просматривая, местами прощупывая верный путь, а иногда и вовсе шагая наугад. Он умел быть почти бесшумным, тогда как Дамблдору, идущему сзади, это категорически не удавалось.

Ну не иметь же одному человеку все таланты.

— Мы удачно приехали сюда, — спустя какое-то время сказал Ньют. — Смотрите!

И он указал на перо, лежащее на земле. Оно было удивительного золотистого цвета и переливалось так, что походило на язык пламени.

— Поразительно, — сказал Дамблдор, но без энтузиазма. Он устало опёрся на дерево.

— Хвостовое скорее всего, — задумчиво произнёс Ньют. — Возможно, у них сезон линьки, надо бы записать…

— Ньют, — негромко позвал Дамблдор.

— ...Или всё-таки ближе к туловищу, уж больно перелив красным отдаёт. Интересно, чем они тут питаются?..

— Ньютон.

Тот вздрогнул.

— Не зовите меня полным именем, пожалуйста.

Брови Дамблдора сдвинулись к переносице, но всего на мгновение.

— Ты меня не слышал. Я предлагаю разбить здесь лагерь: видишь, чуть дальше удачное место.

Ньют всмотрелся.

— Ладно, — пожал он плечами. — Но это не так важно, ведь ночевать мы всё равно будем в чемодане.

— А если…

— На любое «если», — перебил Ньют, — я могу сказать: если чемодан пропадёт, если его украдут или унесёт ураганом, лучше, чтобы я был внутри, а не снаружи. С моими питомцами.

— В общем-то с этим сложно спорить, — развёл руками Дамблдор. — Ну что же, ужин?..

 

В зонах чемодана, разделённых по часовым поясам, темнело по-разному. Ньют с Дамблдором расстелили матрасы на холме лунтелят и их вечного полнолуния, и те заинтересованно кружили вокруг, игриво тыкаясь носами в колени Ньюта.

— Почему ты не любишь своё полное имя? — спросил Дамблдор, когда тот наконец растянулся рядом.

Ньют бы пожал плечами, но лёжа это было сделать трудновато.

— Не люблю и всё. Обязательно иметь причину?

— Я просто спросил, — мягко укорил Дамблдор. — Хорошо, я всегда буду звать тебя Ньютом. Мне тоже так больше нравится.

Блик от наколдованной луны скользнул по стеклу его очков, когда он шевельнулся, натягивая на себя покрывало.

— Почему вы так и не сняли очки?

— Хм, может быть, нравится на тебя смотреть. А может быть, просто забыл.

Ньют вздохнул.

— Не надо так явно… флиртовать.

— А неявно можно? — спросил Дамблдор. Ньют видел его с трудом, но, судя по голосу, он улыбался. Фыркнув, Ньют развернулся к нему спиной.

— Извини, — услышал он и тут же почувствовал, как чужая ладонь мягко спускается гладящими движениями вдоль его спины. А потом пропадает.

— Верните, — сонно сказал Ньют. Его сердце билось быстрее обычного, но очень уж хотелось спать, и ничто, даже прикосновения Дамблдора, сейчас не было способно вывести его из состояния сонливости. Он слишком устал.

И Ньюту снились фениксы, только вот они летали не в небе, а над рекой, и блики на воде были так схожи с бликами от лунного света на очках-половинках.

*

Ньют проснулся первым. Щурясь, он выбрался из одеяльного кокона и посмотрел на спящего рядом Дамблдора. Очки того лежали поодаль, а рука была протянута в сторону Ньюта, как если бы Дамблдор заснул, продолжая поглаживать его спину. Ньют помедлил и придвинулся ближе, щекой приникая к ладони, и тут Дамблдор, моргая, открыл глаза.

— Ньют, — сказал он сонно и мягко перевёл ладонь с щеки на губы, трогая, обводя пальцами. Ньют закрыл глаза, но перед внутренним взором встала непрошеная картина: Хогсмид, снег и Дамблдор, говорящий «я бы не простил себе романа с бывшим учеником».

Ньют отпрянул и резко поднялся, накидывая на себя рубашку. Он выбрался из чемодана, зная, что оставляет Дамблдора в полном недоумении, но пусть тот сам придумывает объяснение на свой вкус.

За завтраком тот так ни о чём и не спросил, лишь поглядывал задумчиво, но молчал. Ньюту, уже начавшему привыкать к его словоохотливости, было некомфортно посреди этой гнетущей тишины, а самому говорить не хотелось.

В итоге после завтрака он ушёл к реке, нашёл там крокодилов и наблюдал битый час, как лениво они ползают по песку и дремлют, жмурясь на поднимающееся всё выше солнце. Крокодилы полностью соответствовали настрою Ньюта и одновременно успокаивали, поэтому, когда пришло время возвращаться, он уже почти обрёл прежнее душевное равновесие.

Завидев Ньюта, Дамблдор поднялся с коряги.

— Я застегнул чемодан и наложил защитное заклинание, — сказал он непринуждённо. — Мы выдвигаемся?

— Да, — кивнул Ньют, на самом деле не имея ни малейшего понятия, куда идти. Впрочем, чутьё подсказывало ему, что следует искать растения повыше: фениксы любили высоту.

Впереди виднелись деревья, издалека похожие на акации, и Ньют пошёл в ту сторону, не оглядываясь на своего попутчика. Было душно, душнее, чем вчера, и приходилось по несколько раз спускаться к Нилу, чтобы брызнуть на лицо прохладной водой. Берег не всегда был удобен для спуска, и Ньюту один раз пришлось ловить Дамблдора, который едва не свалился вниз, когда песчаный навес под его ногами начал оседать и рассыпаться.

— Спасибо, — выдохнул тот, отходя на твёрдую почву. — Но ты мог бы и уронить меня, если очень хотелось. Я бы не обиделся.

Ньют никак не отреагировал на это, тем более что не был уверен, как толковать слова Дамблдора. Как шутку? Как упрёк? Попытку примирения? Он продолжил путь, идя первым, и был рад, что Дамблдор не может видеть сложных эмоций на его лице.

Перьев феникса по пути становилось всё больше, хотя таких красивых, как вчерашнее, больше не попадалось. В основном золотистый пух, зацепившийся за кустарники, который Ньют внимательно изучал, делая мысленные пометки в книжной статье о фениксах. Вдвоём они дошли до акаций, чередующихся с пальмами, и запрокинули головы вверх, выискивая в голубом небе красно-золотой сполох взлетевшего феникса.

Ньют в задумчивости похлопал по шершавой пальмовой коре.

— Я пойду наверх, — сказал он решительно. — Подстрахуйте на всякий случай: не знаю, насколько плотны пальмовые листья.

Дамблдор с заминкой кивнул.

— Удачи.

И Ньют повернулся на пятке, нащупывая проход в никуда. Секунда — и вот он уже на верхушке пальмы, хватается изо всех сил за скользкие листья, пытаясь удержаться. Дамблдор что-то кричал снизу, но Ньют не слышал, сосредоточенный на обретении равновесия. Наконец, встав на колени, он выдохнул и сполз по листьям к их основанию. И поднял взгляд.

Прямо перед ним, на соседней пальме, сидел феникс — как с картинки, и солнце отражалось от золотых перьев на его хвосте.

— Мерлин, какой же ты красивый, — пробормотал Ньют. — Как же тебя поймать…

Он вынул палочку. Птица не шелохнулась, лишь склонила голову, словно в ожидании.

Ньют поднял палочку, и тут что-то словно дёрнуло его крюком назад, перевернуло в воздухе и ударило о землю, да так, что едва не вышибло дух. Ньют лежал, цепляясь за уплывающее сознание, он слышал чьи-то крики — кажется, Дамблдор… кто-то ещё… Но потом темнота накрыла его, и Ньют провалился в обморок.

*

Он ощущал, будто кто-то вытаскивал его в реальность рывками и, кажется, звал. Но реальность отзывалась болью, и Ньют сопротивлялся как мог, пока его не встряхнули со всей силы, от чего он застонал.

— Вот и хорошо, — сказал смутно знакомый голос. — Жить будет. Больше никакой инициативы, вы поняли меня, Кролл?

Его осторожно опустили на землю — Ньют ладонями почувствовал пыль и сжал её в кулаке. Чувства возвращались постепенно, но главным из них была боль, впрочем, словно бы притупленная. Ньют приподнялся на локтях, картинка перед глазами пока ещё была нечёткой, но медленно обретала очертания. Стояли люди, много людей, перед ними расхаживал кто-то… знакомая фигура…

Гриндевальд.

— И всё же: что ты здесь делаешь? — прозвучал справа голос Дамблдора. Ньют хотел повернуть голову в его сторону, но пока не мог.

Гриндевальд улыбнулся — не той неприятной злодейской улыбкой, которую предполагал увидеть Ньют, а обычной, человеческой.

— Не ожидал, да? Я, честно говоря, тоже, — признался он. — Но всё к лучшему, Альбус, всё к лучшему.

Ньют нашёл в себе силы взглянуть на Дамблдора. Выглядел тот совершенно растерянным и даже каким-то пришибленным, будто школьник, которого постигло наказание за совершённый проступок. Ньют никогда не видел его таким.

— Я считал, что поймаю тебя на конференции, но в итоге мы столкнулись на охоте за фениксами. Столько лет прошло, а мыслим по-прежнему схоже.

— Не думаю, — сказал Дамблдор тихо.

— Смотри, — продолжил Гриндевальд, приблизившись. Его светлая кожа и почти белые волосы контрастировали с чёрной рубашкой. — Пусть я отнял у вас палочки, но я ведь знаю, Альбус, что ты без своей колдуешь не хуже меня. Ты не связан и легко можешь сбежать. Но всё же я хочу поговорить.

Он постучал своей палочкой по ладони. Ньют заметил, что его собственную и Дамблдора держит один угрюмый тип из тех, что стояли позади Гриндевальда.

— Ты и твои приспешники чуть не убили Ньюта. А может быть, тебе напомнить число пострадавших от твоих действий в Нью-Йорке, Париже…

Гриндевальд замахал руками.

— Нет-нет. Стоп. Ты сам видел: я не собирался причинять вред мистеру Скамандеру, не собираюсь и сейчас. — Он подошёл ближе к Ньюту, заглянул в глаза, и Ньют ощутил что-то вроде щекотки в своей голове. Он знал, что это означало, и быстро отвёл взгляд, однако было уже поздно.

Гриндевальд помолчал, но Ньют заметил, как напряглась рука, в которой он сжимал палочку.

— А. Теперь он, да? — кивнул Гриндевальд на Ньюта. — Жаль, я плохо разглядел в Нью-Йорке его потенциал и влияние на тебя, Альбус. Извините, мистер Скамандер, что недооценил.

Ньют услышал в голосе новые жёсткие нотки, которые владелец явно пытался скрыть. А потом внимание Ньюта привлекло красно-золотое пятно слева, у дерева: это был феникс в магической сфере, не дающей ему улететь.

— Зачем вам феникс? — спросил он с усилием, плохо узнавая собственный голос.

— Полезная птица, — был ответ. — Возможно, удастся приручить.

— А если нет?

— Выпущу на свободу, — удивился Гриндевальд. — А вы думали, со злобным хохотом убью и сварю суп?

Ньюту нечего было на это сказать, к тому же кое-что более важное привлекло его внимание: Дамблдор на слова Гриндевальда неожиданно улыбнулся краем рта.

— Ты ведь не совсем отказался от наших идей, — сказал ему Гриндевальд тихо, подойдя почти вплотную.

— У тебя нет даже ни единого сомнения, а? — поддел его Дамблдор.

— Конечно. Я слишком хорошо тебя знаю.

— Как и я тебя.

Гриндевальд на это усмехнулся.

— Я знаю, — начал он, кладя руку на шею Дамблдору. Тот поджал губы. — ...Что ты никогда не найдёшь в себе силы отбросить… идею Даров.

С этими словами он поддел пальцем незаметный шнурок на шее Дамблдора и потянул его. Знакомый символ блеснул на солнце, и глаза Ньюта расширились.

Вот в чём дело.

Вот почему Дамблдор боялся встречи с Гриндевальдом. Боялся и, возможно, втайне желал.

Ньют выпрямился сидя, опираясь на ладони. Спина нестерпимо болела. Он поискал глазами чемодан и увидел его у пальмы, рядом с колдуньей в чёрной ведьминской шляпе. Ньют перевёл дух: хотя бы животные в порядке.

Гриндевальд всё ещё ни на шаг не отходил от Дамблдора.

— Ты ведь знаешь, где находится мантия. — Он обвёл треугольник на знаке Даров Смерти. — Нет, я сейчас даже не буду просить тебя выдать, у кого ты её нашёл, хотя собирался. Но для меня важнее иметь тебя на своей стороне. Просто присоединись ко мне, Альбус. Не по старой дружбе и не потому, что твоя магическая сила не уступает моей, а по схожести мыслей. Я знаю, тебе не нравятся… некоторые мои методы, так скажем, но поверь, всё обсуждаемо. Я сам против бессмысленных убийств.

Дамблдор громко хмыкнул, но Ньют видел, как внимательно он смотрел на Гриндевальда, и это не выглядело уловкой. А вот то, что Гриндевальд говорил ему практически в губы, — очень даже. Тем не менее Дамблдор не делал шаг назад, и его спина была преувеличенно прямой.

— Не так уж схожи наши мысли, если твои убеждения не изменились с тех давних пор. Общее благо — лишь громкие слова, — говорил Дамблдор. — Неужели ты так и не отбросил этих максималистских идей?

Гриндевальд снова улыбнулся и отошёл к своим сторонникам.

— Революция — это не только громкие слова. Пойдём со мной, Альбус. С нами.

Ньют понял, что нужно действовать.

— А если я прегражу ему путь? — спросил он. — Встану между вами. Что вы будете делать, мистер Гриндевальд?

Тот приподнял брови.

— Простите, но ваши магические уровни несопоставимы. Вы не сможете.

— Вы ведь сами сказали, что недооценивали меня. Не допускайте эту ошибку снова. И ответьте на вопрос, пожалуйста.

— Ну что ж. — Гриндевальд с сожалением взглянул на Ньюта. — Тогда, видимо, придётся вас устранить.

Дамблдор вздрогнул.

— Геллерт, ты только что говорил о компромиссах.

— Я не говорил «убить». Убийства — это прошлый век. Существует много способов убрать ненужного человека, и не все они так вульгарны.

Ньют покивал будто бы с пониманием, а потом — с трудом, опершись обеими руками о землю — поднялся и сделал несколько шагов, вставая перед Дамблдором.

— Ну так покажите ваши невульгарные способы.

— Ньют!

Тот не обратил внимания.

— Мистер Скамандер, я бы правда не советовал. Отойдите, — сказал Гриндевальд.

Ньют стоял, ожидая. Гриндевальд дёрнул углом рта, махнул рукой, и тонкая плеть вырвалась из его палочки. И в один миг произошло несколько событий: что-то мелькнуло сзади, сверкнула вспышка, и Дамблдор шагнул вперёд со своей палочкой. Вторую он вложил в руку Ньюта, чем тот сразу же воспользовался, призвав чемодан.

— Не вмешиваться! — крикнул Гриндевальд своим сторонникам, которые уже были готовы атаковать. — Это наш разговор.

— Да, — согласился Дамблдор. — Хорошо, что ты это понимаешь.

Они сверлили друг друга взглядами: Гриндевальд — яростным, Дамблдор — спокойным и, кажется, немного грустным.

— Прошли те времена, когда мы стояли по одну сторону, — продолжил он. — Ты никогда не поймёшь, что маглы достойны сами определять своё будущее, а мы не боги и не можем ставить себя выше других. Что до Даров… Я откажусь от этой идеи, на этот раз навсегда.

Гриндевальд покачал головой.

— Ты не сможешь. Тебе даже не хватает принципиальности отказаться от работы в Министерстве, которую ты всегда ненавидел и презирал. Ты вернёшься, вопрос только во времени.

— Клянусь всем, что имею, — звучно сказал Дамблдор, — что следующая наша встреча станет финальным поединком и ничем иным.

Воцарилась тишина.

— Тогда жаль, что всё так закончилось, — сказал Гриндевальд. — У нас.

— Мне тоже, — кивнул Дамблдор, сжав пальцы Ньюта и всё ещё держа в другой руке поднятую палочку. — Дай нам уйти, не начинай сейчас битву. Ты же знаешь, чем она закончится.

Гриндевальд то ли скривился, то ли нахмурился — его лицо одновременно отобразило настолько сложные эмоции, что Ньют не сумел их прочитать. Одно только читалось безошибочно: печаль в его глазах.

— Иди! — крикнул он, направляя палочку на Дамблдора. — Сейчас!

И Ньют почувствовал, как тот поворачивается, аппарируя.

 

Они приземлились в Эль-Фашне, за покосившимся козырьком станции. Дамблдор крепко сжимал пальцы Ньюта, было больно, но он терпел. Он вспомнил, как болезненно может кусать раненое, встревоженное животное, даже будучи приручённым.

— И чем бы закончилась эта битва? — спросил Ньют. Прежде чем ответить, Дамблдор спрятал лицо у него на плече.

— Как и всегда, — сказал он, отстранившись. — Ничьей. Мы останемся стоять друг напротив друга, а вокруг нас — мёртвые тела.

*

Чтобы утрясти все проблемы, потребовалось некоторое время. Ньют не знал, как оправдал Дамблдор своё отсутствие и говорил ли про Гриндевальда, но подозревал, что разговор с ним так и остался тайной.

Сам Ньют перестал прятаться от местных авроров с тех пор, как Дамблдор прислал ему в отель записку, что всё улажено — без каких бы то ни было пояснений. Они практически не встречались до самого отплытия, впрочем, и на лайнере Ньют редко видел Дамблдора и осознавал, что тот отдалился от него и даже избегал касаться ненароком во время коротких, ничего не значащих бесед. Он как будто старался оказаться подальше от Ньюта. Того это тяготило, но он никак не мог улучить момент, чтобы поговорить начистоту. Время текло, а момент всё не подворачивался, и Ньют не нашёл ничего лучше, как постучать прямо в дверь каюты Дамблдора, находящейся в этот раз недалеко от его собственной.

— Войдите, — услышал Ньют и повернул дверную ручку.

Дамблдор, сидящий у окна с книгой (кажется, уже другой), вздохнул.

— Так и думал, что это ты. Рад тебя видеть.

По голосу, правда, не ощущалось.

Ньют так и не сподобился приготовить заранее слова, с которыми бы обратился к Дамблдору, да и задушевные беседы никогда не были его коньком. Поэтому он помялся и просто сел на второй стул, рассматривая лицо напротив. Дамблдор пытался притвориться, что читает, но это не слишком ему удавалось. В итоге он отложил книгу, снова завернув уголком страницу.

— Миссис Крайтон была бы в ярости, — кивнул Ньют на это. — Или кто сейчас в Хогвартсе библиотекарь?

— Она же, — подтвердил Дамблдор. — И уже ругала меня за испорченные страницы, но что поделать, старая привычка. Уверен — стану директором, а она будет всё так же меня отчитывать.

Ньют улыбнулся, а Дамблдор, наоборот, нахмурился.

— Очень скучаю по школе, — сказал он. — В жизни не буду отлучаться так надолго.

— Вам там место, а не в Министерстве.

— М-м-хм, — неопределённо произнёс Дамблдор и добавил: — ладно, чего время тянуть. Давай поговорим, в конце концов.

Он спрятал лицо в руках, и Ньют встревожился.

— Там… ты видел меня таким, каким я сам не хотел бы себя видеть, — глухо сказал Дамблдор. — Ничто не может меня оправдать. Знак Даров я выбросил, но сделать надо было это годы назад, а я...

— У всех есть слабости, — сказал Ньют, подаваясь вперёд. — И страницы в прошлом, которые хотелось бы вычеркнуть.

— Да… А я лишь загибаю их уголком, чтобы вернуться. Мне кажется, что Геллерт всегда будет этой страницей. Даже несмотря на тебя.

Ньют промолчал в смятении, а Дамблдор продолжил:

— Иногда не хочется видеть в человеке плохих сторон, ослепляешь себя сознательно, а когда наконец-то замечаешь, становится слишком поздно. Ты ведь, наверное, как раз можешь меня понять.

— Лита — не Гриндевальд, — резко возразил Ньют.

— Верно, — печально согласился Дамблдор. — Но признай… Мы оба склонны оправдывать тех, кого любили. Даже зная, что оправдания они не заслуживают.

Ньют отвернулся, не желая с этим соглашаться. Он не хотел, чтобы Дамблдор видел сейчас его лицо.

— Ты притягиваешь меня, — продолжал тот, — как _его_ противоположность. Идеи Гриндевальда ещё слишком сильно владеют мной, я часто думаю: а ведь в чём-то он прав. Даже когда он убивает маглов, рушит хрупкое равновесие между нашими мирами, всё равно в голове снова это «в чём-то он прав». И только ты со своим подлинным гуманизмом находишь лучшее во мне и вытягиваешь это наружу. Ты думаешь, я в Министерстве для того, чтобы навести наконец-то порядок в магической Британии. Только знаешь, почему я пошёл туда? Потому что хотел власти.

— Перестаньте, Альбус, — тихо сказал Ньют, снова поворачиваясь к нему.

Дамблдор покачал головой.

— Я эгоистичен. Я продолжал добиваться тебя, несмотря на собственные речи. Моё слово, как видишь, ничего не стоит. 

Ньюту было больно это слышать и видеть воочию слабость Дамблдора. Сейчас он не был тем великим и благородным волшебником, каким всегда казался, он был просто человеком. Ньют смотрел в его глаза и понимал, что хочет только одного.

— Я вас сейчас поцелую, сэр, — предупредил он.

— Говорил же, я тебе давно не «сэр», — устало возразил Дамблдор. — И не стоит покупаться на мои бредни, человека с явным кризисом среднего возраста, который к тому же падок на мужчин значительно моложе себя — если даже не на юношей помладше. Мне это прощают только потому, что я гениален, а ведь если бы…

Ньют вскочил, не дав ему договорить.

Он целовал, хватал за шею и гладил по затылку: слишком много в нём накопилось невысказанного ещё с Хогсмида, и слова трансформировались в действия. Дамблдор явно оторопел от такого напора: он отстранился через силу, но их лица всё ещё были очень близко; когда Дамблдор заговорил, его губы касались губ Ньюта:

— Тише, тише… Я больше не уйду, — просто сказал он. — Обещаю. Ты ведь этого боялся?

Он тоже поднялся и потянулся к галстуку-бабочке на рубашке Ньюта. Развязав, Дамблдор коснулся губами подбородка и спустился влажными поцелуями по шее вдоль кадыка до ворота рубашки. Ньют нервно сглотнул.

Он даже не думал, что ему так понравится просто _раздевать_. Развязать галстук на шее Дамблдора, расстегнуть все пуговицы на жилетке, одну за другой. Притронуться губами к запястью, снимая с манжет запонки. Он едва ли ощущал, что его точно так же раздевают сейчас, единственное, что Ньют чувствовал, — это поцелуи на своём теле и руки Дамблдора, которые обнимали подчас слишком сильно. Впрочем, Ньют не жаловался: он обнимал точно так же.

И сейчас даже казалось странным, что в школе Дамблдор его совсем не привлекал. Ньют представил, как они раздевали бы друг друга в темноте класса, когда пуговицы можно найти только на ощупь, и как страшно и волнительно было бы прикасаться к своему учителю…

— Ньют, — шепнул ему Дамблдор. — Что у тебя сейчас в голове? Расскажи мне.

Они перешли к рубашкам. Ньют задумчиво ткнулся носом в обнажённое плечо перед ним.

— Представил, как было бы в Хогвартсе. Но я тогда совсем вас не хотел.

Дамблдор улыбнулся.

— Я тебя тоже, и слава Мерлину. А теперь отпусти и дай наконец тебя раздеть.

— А о чём вы думаете сейчас?

Дамблдор помолчал, а потом взлохматил волосы Ньюта.

— О том, что мне очень повезло.

Эта простая фраза кольнула почему-то Ньюта в сердце. Ему показалось, что Дамблдор хотел сказать немного другое, но побоялся.

Ньют ничего не ответил и позволил повалить себя на узкую кровать у стены, на которой даже одному едва хватало места — их ноги свешивались на сторону. Они с Дамблдором спешно, путаясь в руках, едва не сваливаясь, стянули друг с друга остатки одежды, и Ньют в завершение снял с носа Дамблдора очки. Замерев, они вдвоём рассматривали друг друга, и этот затуманенный взгляд Дамблдора был Ньюту уже знаком.

— Что? — спросил он, а Дамблдор лишь покачал головой, как будто только что очнулся от наваждения.

— Веснушки, — коротко ответил он и опустился на Ньюта, целуя щёки и плечи, сдавливал пальцами бока, словно был не в силах себя контролировать. Его руки опускались всё ниже. Ньют запрокинул голову, подставляя горло под поцелуи, а когда этого показалось недостаточно, развёл ноги, обхватывая ими бёдра Дамблдора, заставляя того приникнуть к нему вплотную. Тот оторвался, ошеломлённый, тяжело дыша.

— Что ж ты делаешь? — спросил он. Странный вопрос, на взгляд Ньюта.

— Намерен вас не отпускать.

Лёгкая улыбка скользнула по губам Дамблдора.

— Я сейчас упаду, — сказал он. — И ты тоже.

Ньют понял и отпустил его, закидывая ноги на кровать; Дамблдор лёг сверху, опираясь на локоть, и это была приятная тяжесть. Теперь они оба могли чувствовать нарастающее возбуждение друг друга. Ньют нетерпеливо подался бёдрами вверх и запустил руку в волосы Дамблдора, склоняя к себе его лицо.

Они целовались, гладя друг друга, изучающе трогая, но руки пока не спускались слишком низко. Ньюту мешало некое чувство почтения, которое всё ещё владело им, и потому его пальцы останавливались на спине, будто у невидимой границы.

Дамблдор, казалось, понял это и шепнул на ухо:

— Я _хочу_ , чтобы ты потрогал меня.

Ньют посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Вы читали мысли?

Дамблдор лишь хмыкнул, снова целуя его.

— Хорошо, — вздохнул Ньют, оторвавшись. — Можете читать, но только…

— ...Во время секса. Так и быть. А теперь _пожалуйста_ , Ньют.

Тот внял просьбе, и Дамблдор горячо выдохнул ему в плечо, толкнувшись в ладонь. Почти сразу же он отвёл руку Ньюта, приподнимаясь.

— Ты изумителен, но мне бы не хотелось заходить слишком далеко, — прошептал Дамблдор. — Думаю, нам хватит и этого.

И он повёл рукой ниже, мимолётно погладив торс Ньюта, после чего обхватил ладонью его член. Улыбнувшись, он опустил голову.

Ньют охнул. Он закрыл глаза, полностью отдавшись ощущениям, понимая, что надолго его не хватит. Ему хотелось, приподнявшись, наблюдать за Дамблдором и пропускать его волосы меж пальцев, но удовольствие было настолько острым, что Ньют мог лишь лежать, издавая едва слышные стоны. На пике он с силой выдохнул, зажмурившись, понимая, что Дамблдор не успеет отстраниться.

— Я именно этого и хотел, — вскоре возразил голос сверху, и Ньют открыл глаза. Дамблдор отвёл от его лба взмокшие пряди. — Знаешь, ты невозможно красив сейчас.

— Вы… — Ньют внезапно охрип. Он прокашлялся. — Хм, спасибо.

— И за что ты меня благодаришь? — развеселился Дамблдор. — Да и наградить лучше поцелуем.

Ньют притянул его к себе, но сначала прикусил мочку уха, лизнув, — и услышал короткий вздох.

Дамблдор до этого не оставлял никакой возможности доставить ему удовольствие, поэтому когда после поцелуя он тронул губы Ньюта и обвёл их подушечками пальцев со словами «Мне так нравится твой рот», Ньют думал недолго.

Он, с трудом переменив положение на узкой кровати, опустился к члену Дамблдора и обхватил губами головку, тут же услышав стон. У Ньюта давно не было подобной практики, поэтому он мысленно морщился от своей неумелости, пытаясь вобрать в рот как можно глубже. Но, кажется, этого было достаточно: вскоре он почувствовал руку на своём предплечье, и пальцы ощутимо подрагивали в ритм.

— Отстранись, — шепнул Дамблдор хрипло, и Ньют последовал совету, доделывая ладонью начатое, пока Дамблдор не кончил со свистящим вздохом.

Ньют лёг рядом, спиной к стене, чтобы уместиться, и тут же его крепко обняли — насколько это возможно было на такой узкой кровати.

— Я кое о чём так и не успел сказать вам, — сказал Ньют Дамблдору в ухо. — Приходите после ужина ко мне.

Он поспешно выпутался из объятий, так как начал всерьёз опасаться, что если не уйдёт сейчас, то не уйдёт вообще.

За ужином Дамблдор выглядел крайне заинтригованным, но ни о чём не спрашивал, а Ньют лишь улыбался, чувствуя его пальцы на тыльной стороне ладони. Осторожные, быстрые касания словно бы ненароком — вокруг ведь маглы, — но от того не менее приятные.

После Ньют привёл его в свою каюту и решительно открыл чемодан.

— Залезайте, — сказал он и, дождавшись, пока тот спустится по хлипкой лестнице, влез следом. Ньют обвёл взглядом ближайшие зоны.

— По-моему, ему нравилось у нунду, — пробормотал он, направляясь к зоне, сделанной под Африку, с единственной скалой и высоким деревом, растущим из подножия. — Я ещё не успел что-нибудь соорудить конкретно под него, — объяснил Ньют недоумевающему Дамблдору. — Но… Ага, вот и он.

Красно-золотой сполох спустился сверху и сел на плечо Ньюта — феникс. Его золотой хвост доходил Ньюту до самой поясницы, а умные глаза внимательно всматривались в нового человека. Дамблдор не смог сдержать изумлённого вздоха.

— Впервые вижу феникса так близко, — проговорил он.

— Я назвал его Фоукс, и вроде бы он не против.

Дамблдор громко фыркнул.

— Только не говори, что в честь Гая Фоукса*!

Ньют неопределённо пожал плечами, неловко улыбнувшись.

— Он прилетел ко мне на днях. Похоже, Гриндевальду не удалось его приручить.

— Ты уверен, что это тот самый?

Ньют кивнул.

— Вполне.

— Что-то он нашёл именно в тебе, — сказал Дамблдор, восхищённо рассматривая птицу. — Фениксы, по слухам, придирчиво выбирают себе хозяев.

Он приблизил лицо, и Фоукс склонил голову похожим жестом, а потом приподнял лапу, словно собираясь перешагнуть на плечо Дамблдора, — но передумал и остался у Ньюта.

— Ну что ж, эта поездка для тебя в итоге не была напрасной.

— По многим причинам.

Дамблдор внимательно посмотрел на него.

— Мне придётся возвращаться, ты же знаешь. Всё, что я могу обещать…

— Меня устроит, — быстро сказал Ньют.

Взгляд Дамблдора стал печальным.

— Это не то, чего бы я для тебя хотел.

— Не всё на свете можно получить, верно? — напомнил Ньют.

Фоукс заклекотал и снялся с плеча, мазнув Ньюта крылом по щеке. Дамблдор проследил, как феникс садится на ветку, и покачал головой.

— Ты всё ещё держишь в памяти мои слова…

— Вы ведь тоже хорошо помните всю нашу беседу в Хогсмиде.

— Да, — был тихий ответ. — Помню.

Дамблдор сделал непонятное движение, будто собирался обнять Ньюта, но передумал.

— Прости, я не могу произнести это... — извиняющимся тоном сказал Дамблдор. — Но ты ведь и так знаешь.

Не дождавшись ответа, он повернулся к выходу. Когда его фигура исчезла в светлом квадрате открытой крышки чемодана, Ньют поджал губы.

— Нет. Вот этого не прощаю.

*

Дамблдор проверял работы пятикурсников, когда прямо над его столом что-то вспыхнуло; он едва не повалил чернильный прибор, хватая палочку. И тут же со смехом положил её обратно на стол.

— Как ты меня напугал! — воскликнул он, протягивая руку к фениксу. Тот потоптался на столе и наконец дал погладить себя по пернатой голове.

— Ну-ка, что там у тебя...

Дамблдор заметил записку и взял её, а феникс тут же сел на подоконник, разложив по нему на всю длину свой золотой сверкающий хвост.

Письмо было кратким:

_«Вы ему тоже понравились. Пусть Фоукс останется у вас напоминанием о Египте»._

Дамблдор свернул письмо и положил в карман, подходя к окну. На дворе был конец мая, и под деревьями, тут и там, расположились ученики с книгами и совершенно сумасшедшими лицами — приближались экзамены.

Погода стояла восхитительная.

Дамблдор постоял некоторое время у окна, поглаживая Фоукса по оперению. А потом вернулся к столу, взял обрывок пергамента и набросал ответ, едва не поставив в спешке чернильное пятно.

_«Разрешишь оторвать тебя на пару дней? — значилось в записке. — Хогсмид, „Три метлы“. Черкни, как приедешь»._

Он перечитал написанное и задумчиво провёл пальцем по буквам, смазывая чернила. Вздохнув, Дамблдор скомкал пергамент и выбросил в урну для бумаги, а нетерпеливое движение пальцев возвратило перо в чернильницу. Вернувшись к окну, он снова осторожно погладил Фоукса.

— Трус ли я? — спросил Дамблдор тихо. — Возможно, что и так.

Раздался звонок, и он, тяжело ступая, вышел из кабинета.

**Author's Note:**

> Гай Фокс (англ. _Guy (Guido) Fawkes_ ; 13 апреля 1570 — 31 января 1606) — английский дворянин-католик, родился в Йорке, самый знаменитый участник Порохового заговора против английского и шотландского короля Якова I в 1605 году.


End file.
